


Time has come

by Bing_Soo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background Relationships, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Rough Sex, Soul Bond, this is one of the shortest fic i've ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bing_Soo/pseuds/Bing_Soo
Summary: A scent filled the air. Gabriel dropped the cup in his hand, just stood rooted to the ground as that scent kept invading his senses, it was sweet, masculine and strong at the same time. He felt a burning desire start to creep up his spine, but dread decided to settle in as a larger portion. His widened eyes looked to the collapsed form of his partner on the ground, chest heaving and oh so perfect. Gabriel clenched his teeth."Jack?"





	Time has come

**Author's Note:**

> because i've been reading a shit ton of omegaverse stories, heres one thats bascially porn see yall in hell

SEP was just another part of their lives. When the programme is over, everyone would just be assigned to another sector, different departments as well as ranks. There would be a small chance they would ever see each other again.  Gabriel sighed, allowing his shoulders to slump in the darkness of the hovercraft, shotguns obediently resting at his feet. The Alpha and Omega as well as Beta way of thinking had been long forgotten ever since the start of the omnic crisis. Super soldiers with enhanced strength and abilities would have long forgone their identity of gender to wholly focus on defeating the wretched omnics. Gabriel said yes without a second thought.

The serum they were injected with not only made them stronger, it also made them less prone and eventually immune to the effects of heats and ruts, effectively making them human. Gabriel didn't know if that was a good decision after all these years, rendering him unable to conceive offspring with his mate, if he would even be able to keep one long enough. They would all just stand up, slap him for being a jerk and walk out of his life, never looking back. Never once did he even attempt to permanently mark his partners, not like either of them would want that anyways.

So here sat Gabriel, the most edgy man you could ever find who broods as often as someone who eats on a daily basis. The mission they were on had been greatly successful, no doubt under the leadership of Gabriel and Jack.  _Jack._ Now that man was a mystery. Till now Gabriel still sin't able to identify him as an Alpha, Omega or Beta. Ever since the first day of the programme, Gabriel was able to single out the Alphas and Betas, not a single omega because who in the right mind would ever risk that. Jack, however, didn't act as submissive as Betas and didn't talk as arrogantly as Alphas. He was like caught in the middle. His strength gave him a strong Alpha pointer, but his voice was smooth and soft like honey.

Gabriel grunted. He shouldn't start to have thoughts of his partner like that. They were just colleges, best friends if you would, in the programme, soldiers who could earn their keep, nothing more. 

"Someone's grumpy," a voice shook him from his reverie, causing his eyes to snap up and be caught into shining baby blues.

Gabriel huffed, somewhat a chuckle, and leaned into his seat as23 Jack took the empty one beside him.

"Looking awfully cheerful for someone who just got out of the battlefield," Gabriel replied, to which Jack responded with a small smile.

"Civilians were saved and most importantly, we got to kick ass, ain't that enough?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes as Jack chuckled softly, sound musical in his ears. Also, how could some still smell like flowers fresh from the battlefield? Gabriel had got to ask the man for his scent routine.

"Good job out there Jack, I'm almost proud," he said instead, Jack scoffing and slapped Gabriel's shoulder, Gabriel shooting him a sly smirk.

For some apparent reason, the spot where Jack touched had felt awfully warm, his voice still ringing in Gabriel's head, over and over again, like a symphony on rewind. A sudden desire to want to hear the man laugh more grew at the pit of his belly, the wanton need to get his hands on Jack and get a good whiff of that floral scent and-

What. The actual fuck was he thinking about.

-

"Mhm, that's why you stretch before battle Morrison," Gabriel grunted, pulling the kinesthetic tape tight around Jack's knee, lightly smacking it for good measure.

"Oh well, you gotta remind me next time Gabe," was all he could muster before groaning, lifting himself off the sofa. He stumbled a little as he grabbed blindly for something to lean on. Gabriel's hand flew up to catch him, shocked at the heat. Jack was burning up, his bare skin now having a sheen of sweat covering it, glistening under the small dorm's fluorescent light. Jack panted as both his hands now grabbed onto Gabriel, each hand tightly wound around both biceps. His head was so low that his chin could touch his chest. Gabriel inadvertently panicked. Was this the work of the drugs or something else. 

Gabriel rearranged themselves so Jack was now leaning more comfortably against his chest, hot puffs of breath seeping through the thin material of the compression suit. He lifted a hand to place a palm on Jack's forehead. 

"Jesus Morrison you're burning up, c'mon I'm getting you to the medic-"

"No, don't Gabe please," the plea was desperate as Jack continued to cling onto Gabriel as if he was his only lifeline. Gabriel just stood rooted to the ground, unable to process such a vulnerable side of Jack Morrison. But he was having none of it.

"Morrison, you're sick, you could even have an infection somewhere eating at you. Let's just get you to the doctor's and then-"

"You cant't Reyes. Please just leave me, I can assure you it isn't an infection," At this point of time Jack seemed to have gained back his strength, barely standing on his own but regardless pushing Gabriel away. Gabriel still allowed his arms to hover like a bracket around the wobbly blond, just in case he faints for real.

"See? Just fine, " he smiled painful at Gabriel who was buying none of it, but seeing how badly Jack didn't want to leave made Gabriel give in, settling to look for an alternative to further help alleviate his partner's situation. He shuffled over to the small kitchen each dorm room had, Jack now seemingly more stable.

"I won't force you to go, but you have to eat some of the doctor's prescribed pills. She said that these would help when the serum causes us to act up, basically a super strong painkiller, take one of these and you're good to go," Gabriel said, pouring out a cup of water first before he heard a loud thud behind him. He jerked around to see a shivering Jack on the ground, his cheeks flushed red. Just as Gabriel was about to go over and help, an overpowering scent started to diffuse throughout the room.

Gabriel dropped the cup in his hand, just stood rooted to the ground as that scent kept invading his senses, it was sweet, masculine and strong at the same time. He felt a burning desire start to creep up his spine, but dread decided to settle in as a larger portion. His widened eyes looked to the collapsed form of his partner on the ground, chest heaving and oh so perfect. Gabriel clenched his teeth.

"Jack?"

The final rational parts of his mind was at least able to command him to lock the room's door, the handle breaking off with the sheer force Gabriel tugged it with. His hand was shaking. Jack was driving him insane. It took everything out of him to not pounce on the poor man now, he just stood by the door with clenched fists and a growing erection in his trackpants. The scent was screaming at him, causing the primal part of him he didn't even knew still existed to growl,  _omega,_ it whispered to Gabriel,  _claim, take._ It kept chanting in his ears.

Jack whimpered, glossy navy blue eyes blown black staring at Gabriel, tears evident in his eyes. Gabriel could hear voices beyond the door, Alphas, converging on the scent that was oh so sweet and tempting. Gabriel clenched his teeth, feeling a sense of possessiveness wash over him, the need to protect Jack from other Alphas. Fuck, he thought they all had already lost this aspect of their lives. Guess nature is something that couldn't be easily changed.

"Don't...don't let them see me Gabe, not like this," Jack whispered, drawing his knees up to him and chewing on his fingernail, obviously at war with himself as well. Just when Gabriel felt the intensity of the Heat lessen, even just a little, he turned to the door and gave a harsh bang. 

"Anyone who attempts to enter this room is dead," he growled through the door, smelling fear from the other side. He smirked. "I'll make sure that the wolves would be fed your intestines and head on show in the main room, have I made myself clear?" he continued, satisfied at the receding footsteps.

It was when he felt majority of the audience leave when the Heat started to hit him at full force, Jack full on moaning now. Gabriel couldn't handle it anymore. It was all too much.

Almost in an instant, he leapt at Jack, an animalistic growl emanating from his chest that cause Jack to whimper once more. Gabriel placed his palms on both sides of Jack's head and lifted his body up enough to look him in the eye. Jack was drooling, a warm hand clasped around Gabriel's wrist. Gabriel dove back down once more and nuzzled at the other's throat, taking a strong whiff of toothpaste and something utterly Jack. He licked at Jack's adam apple, allowing his teeth to worry at the thin skin there, causing the man below him to shudder. He nosed his way to the junction where shoulder and neck met, kissing the spot tenderly and running his tongue over it. But not biting yet.

"Gabe," Jack gasped and that was all it took for him to sink his teeth into the taunt muscle, breaking the skin and drawing blood. The smell of the coppery substance and screams from Jack built his arousal to a new height, now rough palms roaming the pale expanse of the other's body as he finally settled on lathering attention all over Jack's pecs. he groped at the left while he went to work on the right, lips sucking up the pink nipple and nibbled a little. He swirled his tongue around the sensitive nub and roughly shoved a leg between Jack's legs, which the other eagerly grinds on. 

Jack's moans were starting to get more uneven and voice broken, by the time Gabriel finally got to his mouth, Jack screamed into the kiss and came in his pants, a wet spot now forming where his dick was. Gabriel pulled away from the other's mouth with a loud pop, grinning down at Jack as clarity finally came back slowly to the omega.

"I came...from just kissing," Jack looked down right delirious, drool still dripping from the side of his mouth which Gabriel licks at, earning another small moan. Just as Jack was about to push himself up, Gabriel shoved him back down, now tugging his trainer's off and running his fingers up the inner thigh of Jack, collecting the copious amount of slick produced and licked it up from his fingers. The scene visibly affected Jack in a good way, dick attempting to twitch back to life.

"Mm, ain't done with you yet Jackie," Gabriel murmured, fingers now continuing their trace and finally circled around Jack's already swollen and puckered hole, slick and tight and ready for use.

"So wet here Jackie, ah and so tight-" he continued, shoving his middle and index finger into the hole knuckle deep in  single fluid motion, causing Jack to gasp and arch off the ground. "Want to feel you around my cock Jackie, feel your tight little hole squeeze down on me," he pumped his finger into Jack ruthlessly, curling his fingers at one point of time and finally hit that bundle of nerves. The scream that Jack made was just beautiful. "Mm, fuck you so hard, stretch you wide open then make you take my knot, you want that don't you? Feel my knot inside you, feel my cum fill you up so well," Gabriel punctuated his statement by adding a third finger, scissoring and overall making a mess out of Jack, the man below him writhing and moaning shamelessly.

Eventually, Gabriel pulled out his fingers, a desperate whine came from Jack which he laughs at. He undid the tie on his pants, pulled it down and dragged out his cock from the tight standard issued briefs. By now Gabriel's cock was rock solid, hanging heavily between his thighs. He gave a few slow tugs, caught Jack licking his lips unconsciously. Then he flipped the other onto his stomach. He allowed his dick to rub against the hole of Jack just to make the other man whimper and whine. He clamped a hand down onto Jack's neck to keep him to the floor.

"What do you want Jackie, tell me and you'll get it," Gabriel growled, head of his cock now just barely pushing past the rim of Jack's hole. Jack moaned, hand coming up to grip at the hand that held him down, nails digging into dark flesh.

"Fuck me like you mean it Gabe, show me that you can earn your keep," Jack replied, the only cohesive word he was able to blurt out before Gabriel was pushing in all the way, giving him no time to accommodate to the large size. Jack gasped and moaned like never before, Gabriel now setting a ruthless pace, each thrust shoving Jack further into the floor like he could dig a hole there and then. 

"fuck, ah, you're fucking, mmn, big Gabe," Jack managed to squeeze out before one particularly hard thrust rammed home on his prostate. Gabriel chuckled and decided to pick up the speed, nails now digging into Jack's hips, precum now basically foaming around his dick and Jack's hole. He applied more force now, feeling his knot start to build at the base of his dick. Jack's breathing was uneven now, nails scrapping the ground and muscle walls tightening around Gabriel's dick. Gabriel moaned, practically shoving his dick into Jack now and licked up the back of his spine. He nosed at the scent glands, licking and mouthing around it.

"Ahhn, mark me Gabe, fucking do it, I've always wanted it," Jack said in between harsh breaths. Gabriel grunted and just continued fucking into Jack, the heat and slickness of his hole doing him in even more. He bit down hard onto the back of Jack's neck, the scent that filled his nose was so fucking arousing, and so was Jack's scream as he came again, painting the ground beneath him white. Gabriel kept his teeth latched onto his now mate's neck and started fucking him like a beast. And when Jack tightened around him ever more and shoved his hips against Gabriel, he pushed his knot all the way in, painting the insides of his omega white as Jack screamed Gabriel's name like a prayer.

Gabriel licked over the wound and nuzzled against Jack.

"Been wantin' this since I saw ya Jackie," he murmured against pale skin, kissing his shoulder before biting down again. Jack keened and nodded his head.

"Me too,"

Then, that voice at the back of Gabriel head finally shouts at him:  _mine._  


End file.
